


The Sound of Payback

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Andrew decides to get a little payback for Jace's teasing the day before.
Relationships: Andrew Underhill/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Sound of Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 7 Prompt: Bells

“Hey Andrew,” comes a sudden voice from behind him, and Andrew nearly jumps a foot into the air in surprise. His heartbeat races from the shock.

“ _Raziel_ , Jace,” Andrew says, his tone exasperated as he steadies his breathing again. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You know, for our Head of Security, maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings,” Jace says, his tone light and teasing.

Andrew glares, but there’s no heat behind it. “Maybe you should stop sneaking up on me!”

“I wasn’t!” Jace swears. “Not intentionally,” he amends.

This is an ongoing struggle for the pair of them: Jace, along with his cat-like reflexes and impressive overall Shadowhunter skills as far as running and jumping and fighting are concerned, also apparently walks as if he’s made of feathers.

“I swear, I’m going to start tying bells around you or something,” Andrew threatens, but as Jace’s arms snake around his waist even his joking annoyance is gone, replaced by the immediate need to melt back into the embrace.

“You _could_ ,” Jace says, and Andrew can already tell where this is going by the tone of Jace’s voice, the way it lowers ever so slightly. “Or you could tie _other things_ around me…”

Andrew makes a noise that’s a half-groan, half-moan. “Why must you do this when I’m just starting my shifts?”

Jace laughs. He leans in giving Andrew a kiss to the side of his temple while sliding a hand under his shirt to run very deliberately along the skin just above Andrew’s waistband. “Because apparently, I live to torture you.”

And, true to his word on the torture, Jace makes one extra, teasing press of his fingers before abruptly pulling away and heading back towards the door. Andrew’s expression is part-pout, part-glare.

“Have a good shift! I’m going to have a nice, sweaty training session then take a long, steamy shower.” Jace calls over his shoulder with a wink. The moment Andrew is left with 8 more hours of work ahead of him and _those mental images_ , he immediately decides that Jace is going to pay for this.

\---

The next morning Andrew is in the security room going over some footage from the night before when he hears it - the sound of bells jingling toward him down the hallway. He does his best to school his expression into something neutral, forcing down the smile that immediately tugs at the corners of his lips.

“Why won’t they come off?!” Jace demands.

“Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?” Andrew asks innocently.

“It is when he put _bells on all of my shoes_ ,” Jace says, moving his right foot for emphasis which causes a series of jingling to echo in the otherwise quiet room.

“Mmm, yes, I see,” Andrew says. “Looks a lot like the payback someone deserves for their torture yesterday.”

Jace huffs. “Alright, fine, you win. Now take them off.”

“I can’t,” Andrew admits.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Jace asks.

“I may have gotten a little extra reinforcement with the bells,” Andrew admits. “Magnus said the spell would wear off in 24 hours. So you only have…” Andrew checks his watch. “Twenty-one hours left!”

Jace looks down at his boots with very reluctant resignation. “I hate you,” he says.

“You do not,” Andrew counters immediately.

“Okay, I don’t,” Jace admits. “How did you even get him to agree to this?”

“He owed me a favor,” Andrew admits. “I erased some footage for him a month or so back.”

Jace raises an eyebrow in question.

“For him and Alec, I should say,” Andrew adds, and Jace snorts out a laugh.

“You know,” Jace says slowly. “I didn’t realize you were so willing to break the rules. Maybe the next time you have a slow day we could make some footage of our own to erase.”

Andrew pretends to consider that for a moment. “I could definitely be persuaded,” he agrees finally. “In fact, I think today is shaping up to be pretty uneventful.” After a few quick keystrokes Andrew glances up, Jace following his gaze to watch the red light on the camera in the corner of the room blink off.

The moment it does Jace moves to back Andrew against the nearest wall, both laughing into the kiss as every step Jace takes jingles around them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
